Mon proxénète et moi
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel, 17 ans, se prostitue en dehors de ses études. Il a en vue son proxénète Sebastian mais n'ose pas faire le premier pas. Un soir, il voit un client, mais cela tourne mal. Il appelle à la rescousse Sebastian qui accourt. Ciel osera t-il se déclarer et comment réagira Sebastian?


Je suis un lycéen de 17 ans de plus de ce qu'il y a de normal sauf que j'ai un petit boulot assez spécial.

Je me prostitue depuis un an, ce qui me permet de payer pas mal de choses.

J'ai eu de la chance de trouver un proxénète fiable et qui laisse beaucoup de liberté sur le choix du client.

Le jour même, je vais lui donner l'argent de la veille.

Il est dans un bureau normal, avec un nom de société bidon pour pas que personne ne sache ce qu'il fait vraiment.

Je frappe et je rentre.

-Tiens Ciel, les études cela va ? Cela s'est bien passé avec le client d'hier ?

-Oui je passe mon bac cet année. Il n'était pas super beau mais bon, on fait avec. Tiens les 100 euros.

-50 pour moi, 50 pour toi.

-Cela doit être rentable si tu te fais la moitié sur chaque passe, dit Ciel.

-Oui mais vous vous faites tous plus que moi au final, plaisanta Sebastian.

Cela a beau être mon proxénète, je l'aime depuis un moment mais il me voit comme un employé parmi d'autres. Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire de peur qu'il me dise non. J'aimerai sortir, il me plait grave.

-Oui c'est plus rentable que d'autres petits boulots et tu gères bien les clients.

-Tiens en parlant client, il y en a un qui te veux samedi, tu veux le prendre ?

-Quel âge ?

-il a 35 ans, il a dit qu'il voulait un mec jeune.

-Oui je prends, l'adresse de l'hôtel ?

-Tiens c'est là.

Sebastian donna le papier avec l'adresse à Ciel.

Le contact de sa main semblait le faire sourire.

Ah si j'avais été plus jeune, j'aurais tenté, mais je suis son proxénète et j'ai déjà 30 ans, il est bien mignon le petit Phantomhive. Je voudrais lui demander de sortir avec moi mais il me dirait non directement.

-Ok, en cas de soucis comme d'habitude ?

-Oui j'ai l'adresse, je peux venir rapidement.

Si seulement il le disait pour moi seulement, je suppose qu'il se déplace pour les autres employés aussi.

C'est toujours un plaisir de se déplacer pour lui, je n'en ferai pas autant pour les autres.

Le samedi soir, Ciel se rendait à l'hôtel choisit par le client.

Ciel sonna.

-Ah tu es le mec qu'on m'a envoyé, rentres et met cela.

Le client lui donna une tenue en latex.

-Vous n'avez pas précisé que vous aviez ce genre de fantasme. Désolé je ne fais pas cela, mais on peut vous trouver quelqu'un a qui cela plait. Je m'en vais, pas la peine de me payer.

-Tu crois que tu as le choix, maintenant que tu es là, tu es obligé de le faire.

-Non je peux refuser au dernier moment, ce n'est pas parce que je suis payé pour coucher que j'accepte tout. Maintenant je m'en vais, arrangez-vous avec l'agence.

Le client mécontent barra la route à Ciel et le prit violemment avant de le balancer sur le lit.

-J'ai payé, tu le fais.

-Même pas en rêve, sale pervers.

Ciel lui balanca son pied dans la tête, l'homme finit au sol.

-Attends, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme cela, tu vas me le payer.

Ciel partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

-Sale petit enfoiré, sors de là.

-Quel taré, celui-là.

Ciel appela donc Sebastian à la rescousse.

-Allo Ciel tout va bien ?

-Non c'est un taré, il voulait faire du sm, il te l'a dit ?

-Non il n'a rien dit là-dessus. Il se montre violent ? Ou es-tu ?

-Je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain mais il veut défoncer la porte. Viens vite me débarasser de lui.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Peu de temps après, Sebastian arriva devant la chambre d'hôtel.

Il frappa à la porte.

-Tu es qui toi ?

-Je suis le gérant, vous n'aviez pas dit vos préférences. Il semblerait que la personne qui soit là ne corresponde pas à ce genre de fantasme. Je peux vous trouver une autre personne qui acceptera.

-Non je veux lui, convainquez-le de le faire.

-Non je ne force pas mes employés à faire ce qu'ils ne souhaitent pas, mais je peux en trouver un qui aimera.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je le veux, lui pas un autre qu'il le veuille ou pas.

Sebastian décidé d'user de la manière forte.

L'homme se prit un violent coup qui l'immobilisa par terre.

-Tu crois que parce que les gens sont payés, tu peux tout faire. Le consentement cela te dit quelque chose ? Tu vas t'en aller et tu ne cherches plus autour de mon agence.

-Ok pas la peine de s'énerver.

L'homme parti.

Ciel frappa à la porte ou Ciel était.

-Ciel c'est bon.

Ciel ouvrit la porte.

-Quel taré celui-là. Tu comptes lui envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non c'est un cas.

Ciel alla prendre l'argent et s'assit sur le lit.

Sebastian s'assit à côté.

-Content qu'il ne te soir rien arrivé.

-Merci d'être venu mais vu que tu viens pour tout le monde.

-Oui mais pour toi c'est spécial. S'il été arrivé un truc, je n'aurai pas apprécié. En fait tu n'es pas comme mes autres employés.

-Sebastian, que veux- tu dire par là ?

Sebastian pour réponse embrassa Ciel.

-Sebastian, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Je n'ai jamais osé parce que je penserai que tu me rejetterais et je suis plus vieux que toi. Qui voudrait d'un vieux comme moi ?

Ciel balanca sur Sebastian qui se retrouva sur le lit.

-Moi je veux bien de toi.

Ciel l'embrassa.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu restes mon proxénète quand même ?

-Oui évidemment.

-Oui alors j'accepte. On s'en va ?

-Oui tu veux aller ou ?

-Manger un hamburger.

-Ok, allons-y.

Ciel prit l'argent et lui donna la moitié.

-Pas la peine, prends tout pour cet fois pour le préjudice.

-Allons-y, dit Ciel en lui prenant la main.

Ils sortirent de la chambre plus proche que jamais.


End file.
